Bella's Marked
by windstorm21
Summary: Bella gets Marked, Edward leaves her, and Jacob becomes a little more involved! Then there are a few odd turn of events. R&R!
1. Edwards strong reaction

**Bella**

Edward was sitting in his car waiting for me. I had to finish getting ready. Things where going through my mind like

crazy, the thought of aging. Not being immortal with him, not staying his forever. I just wanted to be a vampire.

Immortality, not just so I could be powerful. I wanted to be with Edward forever.

I put on mascara, and ran downstairs. I picked up my purse and walked out the door, it was nice outside, just on

the rim of being chilly. I approached Edwards Volvo, he got out, and opened the door for me. Then went and got in

his side of the car. The car ride was short, and silent. I just sat there, holding onto his hand, as if my life depended

on it.

We walked into school together, then went our separate ways to our lockers. I stood there, looking down the hall.

A guy was leaning on the locker next to mine. He looked somewhat dead, but attractive. Not in a creepy way, I

understand that could be taken the wrong way. He wasn't ugly though. He looked dead, pale, and smelled odd.

I opened my mouth to say something to him, but he reached out and touched my forehead, his hands felt like ice. I

shivered, then stepped back. I felt a weird tingling on my forehead. I turned and ran to the bathroom. My face felt

weird, and people seemed to notice. I looked in the mirror, and saw a blue crescent shape on my forehead. I

stepped into the hall. People all around me gasping. It Didn't take long for Edward to be by my side.

"What happened? Is it true?" He asked. I looked up at him, brushing the hair away from my forehead. I really

thought he was going to collapse, he looked so sick. He pulled me close for a hug. It was true. I had been marked.

"I'm taking you to the House of Night here in Forks, you will be safe. I need my time. I will visit you often though."

He mumbled, still holding me tight. I was crying on the inside, but kept my composure, for now. I knew all to well he

would leave, and never come back to see me. This would mean the end of our relationship, and I would never get

over it. I can't imagine being left in a house full of a different kind of vampire. A kind that isn't even what I consider

to be a "vampire".

Edward planned to take me to the House of Night as soon as I woke up tomorrow, I have twenty-four hours until I

die. Dying from this isn't pleasant, blood, so much blood. He would definitely get me there on time. He just wanted

to give me enough time to pack my things, and say goodbye to Charlie. I would explain the situation, somewhat. I

figure I can visit him often, enough to make him happy. Life would never be the same.


	2. Bella Left Behind

**EDWARD**

I really didn't want to leave Bella, but I just coudn't handle seeing her. She makes me worried... she's always falling down, on the other side maybe she'll be more gracefull when she's turned.

I slowly helped Bella into my car, I have to take her to the House of Night right away... or she'll die.

I just don't know how I'll ever leave her after how much we've been through.

As she got in the car I heard her cry quietly, oh I feel so bad! But it's good for her to be around vampyres that don't have to kill to live.

I refuse to talk to her while she's feeling like this. " Edward!" She yelled as I pulled out in front of another car. We barely made it without getting hit... that'll probably get me a ticket later.

I pulled into the House of Night in Forks, it was a beautiful old building, it was a nice enough place after all. I may be able to leave her, she'll make new friends... maybe even get a new boyfriend. I would have to leave her.

I had made my decision. But it just didn't feel right. I opened the school doors for her,and ran to my car not looking back. Those other vampyres would not appreciate me being here.

She walked in. I can't believe I'm leaving her so dramatically. Why doesn't it feel right? I took my car home and decided I wanted to run down to a hotel in Seattle for a few days.

No stress was what I was hoping for, but I couldn't get her off my mind, I imagined her sitting in her dorm, talking to her roomate.

I felt empty inside just as I had before I met Bella... I need to forget her!

I walked along the road, and an older man with shaggy clothes was sitting on a bench looing tired and hungry. I could hear his thoughts,he was poor, I handed him a few dollars to go buy dinner.

Wow, I never really paid much attention to the world around me since I met Bella.

This changes everything... my whole life. Until years from now when I meet another girl that is perfect for me. I'll be over protective... then leave her to.

She won't be as amazing as Bella though, not as pretty, and will the world even exist when another girl like Bella is meant to be around? All questions I ask myself... but don't know the answers to.

How can I be so heartless? I'm a monster just like I always told Bella... I can imagine that she hates me now.

I won't bother visiting her... she won't want to see me anyway.

Oh wow I smell a vampire, very strongly. It's near me... it knows I'm here.

I can't read its mind... is it like Bella would be if I turned her? Now I'm thinking about her again, I need to get her off my mind.

No way it just can't be like her! I ran towards the smell...


	3. Jalie

**JALIE**

I heard I was getting a new roommate... named Bella.

I just hope she's nice. I really don't get along with people that think they're a queen or something.

People should just learn to be nicer! Like why not help someone up if they fall... or get hit?

And what kind of jerk comes up with stupid rumors anyway?

I walked into the cafeteria, it was time to eat... exactly three in the morning.

A girl walked in, and was told to come sit by me. She must be my roommate. She had pretty long kind of curly Burnett hair. She wasn't really tall... but she was pretty nice looking.

I don't understand why she smelled of my old friend from school...Edward. But she strongly smelled of him... and he is a vampire.

I'm not supposed to know he's a vampire... but I figured it out after a few vampires of his kind attacked me in my first year at the house of night. My first year really sucked.

Why does she smell like him? I looked at her as she sat down. " Hello Bella, I'm Jalie your new roommate." I said happily.

"Hi... I was wondering if you had any classes with me?" She asked pulling out her schedule.

I examined it... we have first, second, fourth, sixth, and seventh hour together... and of course lunch.

"Yeah, we have first, second, fourth, sixth, and seventh hours together." I said with a smile.

She had tears in her eyes, but still smiled at me. "Whats wrong?" I asked.

"My boyfriend left me when he found out." She said.

"Who was your boyfriend?" I asked .

"Edward Cullen." She replied sadly. I just sat there for a while.

She knows Edward. She probably knew his secret too then, maybe she would explain exactly what kind of vampires there are in the world.

"So you went out with a Cullen? But they are a different kind of vampire." I finally said.

"I know, that's why he left me." She replied. I sighed... why does he have to be like that?

He's obviously trying not to hurt her, but in doing so hurt her anyway.

I felt my heart pound...Edward was always trying to help, but he's so confused by people.

"Could he read your mind too?" I asked.

"No, he always had trouble understanding why he couldn't read my mind." I replied.

"Very interesting, that probably means you'll be a very powerful vampyre no matter what kind." I replied with complete confidence in what I said.

I wish Edward would stop over thinking everything, he should be a little more relaxed like Emmett.

Why can't he be happy with what he has, he's always getting angry because he thinks he should do better to protect everyone. Even vampires have limits.

"I'm sorry he left you, he was probably just trying to protect you... it's an odd way to protect someone... but it's the only way he knows to protect you." I said , I feel so bad for her!

She smiled sadly, and we dumped our trash, and I started to make my way to show her to the dorms.

We walked into our rooms with her bags, a purple sheet was placed on the bed, she then hung up a picture of a wolf, a vampire, and a deer running from the two.

She also put a lamp and laptop on her desk... though I explained to her that she wouldn't need the lamp.

She at last hung a Dream Catcher that smelled of wolf on the headboard of her bed.

"Where did you get that?" I asked curiously. "A friend named Jacob made it for me." She replied. I smiled.

I think I just made a friend as well as a new roommate.

"Is he a werewolf?" I asked. "Yes." She replied, then she sighed. Jacob was right, Edward was just going to hurt me in the end, I should have gone out with Jacob instead.


	4. Edward met Someone New

EDWARD

The smell was really close now. I looked up right as a female vampire jumped on my back bringing me down. " I don't want to fight!" I yelled.

She chuckled and rolled me over looking at my face. "Okay… then why did you follow me?" She asked. "You remind me of Bella." I said.

She had long curly blond hair, and sea blue eyes with green speckles. I watched as her pretty eyes turned a deep crimson.

She's hungry. I watched as she let go of me. I stood up quickly. " So what's your name?" I asked. "Ella." She said quickly. Her skin was a very light porcelain color…. Light even for a vampire.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her quietly. "You don't have to whisper." She said quickly.

"I think we should both be whispering. Someone is following you."

I said smoothly as if nothing was wrong. We ran quickly, but the vampire kept up with us.

Well I don't think we're outrunning her. "Ella It's your sister... I read her mind. She just wants to say hi" I said.

Ella stepped away, they ran far enough away that I couldn't even hear their thoughts.

I stayed there waiting for her to get back. Se came back a few minutes later. "Sorry it was my sister Ellina, she wanted to tell me something very important."

She said quickly.

We ran for a few minutes, we ate and I decided it was time to ask her a few questions.

"How old were you when you got turned?" I asked her.

"I was seventeen and just a few months from sixteen too." She replied.

"How long have you been turned?" I was really curious about this one.

"About eighty four years." She replied smoothly.

"Just a little younger than I." I said quietly.

"Edward... don't try to use me to replace the whole in your heart." She said angrily.

"Is that really what you think is going on?" I asked knowing she was right.

"Yes, I know it's right."

She was right anyway. She was just so perfect. Her name was so similar to Bellas too. I sighed.

"Okay. I'll quit thinking of Bella and think about you." I replied hastily.

I smiled. "You don't have anywhere to stay do you?" I asked.

'No." She said with a smile.

'You can stay with me and my family until you wish to leave." I said quickly. I can't believe I just told a vampire I barely know that she can stay at my families home.

I will take full blame if anything happens.

Which with my luck something will happen. Something bad.

I started our long journey to my home, which didn't really take long at all. I walked in before her. Carlisle made worried face. Alice approached.

"Edward... I had a vision about her." Was all she had to say, for I had read her mind right away.

In the end Ella is being hunted by her sister... but her sister could change her mind any time.


	5. Ella's Worries

ELLA

I really do like Edward… he isn't really the kind of guy I usually like though.

He's nicer than most guys I hang out with, which worries me, because I am putting these vampires in danger just by being here right now.

I would hate it if one of them got hurt. I found Edward in the forest. "I have to go." I said. He looked upset instantly.

"Why do you have to go?" He asked. I sighed… "I'm being chased right now." I replied.

He didn't look surprised or upset anymore. "That's okay… you're a Cullen now. We'll help you." He said calmly.

I just can't handle putting them in danger. I smiled and nodded.

"Okay, I'll go on a walk." I said. I went on a walk and somehow ended up walking so far I didn't remember which way to go.

I turned around slowly making my way back…. I had gone very far, and then I heard it. The rustle of leaves, and a laugh that made my ears hurt. I fell to the ground . Hard. I awoke in a room filled with what looked like a huge sword collection. Weird!

Why would a vampire have a sword collection? I stood, and was knocked over by a hard blow to my left side. "What are you doing Edena ?" I yelled as my sister knocked me over several times.

"I can't have you around! Your abilities make me feel weak…mum always loved you more!" She shrieked. Why does she have to be so loud?

"Seriously sis, grow up! We are too old for these games!" I said seriously.

Why doesn't she realize that mum is still alive? She can always go suck up to her to get the attention she never got! But no… she would prefer to try to kill me.

Shouldn't she understand that it really is her fault for not being around when mom was still sane! It's her fault…. Not mine!

Yet I still feel kind of bad. Why doesn't she just try to talk to me!

"Calm down sis!" I yelled. She smiled sweetly. Well that means something. I just sighed, her pretty smile turned evil looking.

I just sighed and stood up. "Really, do you have to try to kill me, and hunt me ,and chase me ?" I can't believe she's like this!

She laughed. "Oh and I have some friends in my clan, just in case you get away from me this time." She giggled.

I tried to run, but felt a sharp pain... then nothing but a tingly feeling in my head.

As I awoke I looked up at the ceiling... but saw nothing, I can't imagine that my sister would kill me so painlessly...so I'm obviously still alive. Plus I'm not burnt smelling.

Her abilities are simply the worse for whoever she is fighting. It kind of reminds me of Starwars... the way that they can make you fly through the air... or choke you with a mere clinch of their fist.

But her abilities are even worse, yo see she can completely knock you out, or kill you just by wanting to kill you.

She doesn't have to touch you at all. You can just randomly fall dead with no explanation at all. She has also been known for slow painful deaths.

She is way prettier than I. Her long hair is a caramel color with a tinge of red. Her eyes are pure black or red all the time now... but they use to be a beautiful brown with green specks.

Her skin is somehow even lighter than mine...and my skin is light for a vampire.

She has to be about five foot six. I felt a sharp jabbing in my side. I stood up once more and walked straight to her. She stood there sneering at me.

Edena sighed. "I don't really want to kill you."She said.

I sighed. "Well that makes all the difference." I said sleepily.

Then she ran up and hugged me quickly. "What the heck!" I yelled. "I got you!" She yelled.

I sighed. "Is this some kind of a prank?" I asked. "Well... you could say that." She said taking out her colored contacts to reveal that her eyes were still the pretty brown with green speckles.

I smiled.

So...I guess she isn't evil. "Edena...what are you doing here then?" I asked.

"Sis, I've got myself into a bit of a pinch... see I'm being hunted by some wolves." She said.

I gasped.

Edward would not be happy! The Qualouts are Native Americans, and they can turn into huge wolves. They must be after my sister.

I sighed. Jacob is probably going to end up dying.

Jacob and I are friends... well somewhat, besides the fact that he hates bloodsuckers.


	6. Bellas' talk

Bella

I just sat and listened to her talk forever. She obviously knows Edward better than I do.

Which I don't like that.

I got a phone call from Jacob. "Hi Bells', I wanted to come see you." He said.

"Okay… you can see me, but you have to come soon before they lock all of the doors and windows." I said.

He had already hung up though. About twenty minutes later, he was knocking on my window.

I opened it and he came in looking worried. "Hi Bells', I was so worried about you."

I smiled and hugged him so tight, but it definitely wasn't tight to him . I felt him loosen his grip on me.

He let go.

I sighed feeling a great weight being lifted off my shoulders just from seeing him. I wanted to hug him again, he didn't make me cold, he was alive, he wasn't glass like, or hard to hug.

"Jacob, Edward left me." I said. He sighed, he looked so sad.

"I knew he would." He said reaching his arms out to hug me.

My roommate just sat there reading her book like it was no big deal.

He let go and stepped away.

"Bella, the girl that Edward met is named Ella, he is trying to replace you. We are hunting her sister, her sister attacked Paul." He said.

"Edward is trying to replace me with some girl!" I yelled.

"Yeah, well she is a vampire though." He said.

I sat on my bed silently, he sat next to me, I have known Jake since I was little, we use to make mud pies together, he fixed my truck for me….

And he is my best friend, he is always there, even when Edward isn't.

I sighed and walked into my little rooms bathroom( Every room has a closet, a bathroom wit a bathtub, a shower, and two sinks.

They also have a bed on each side of the room.)

I sighed and started brushing my teeth, I put on my concealer to cover up my crescent moon on my forehead, and I turned around.

"Jake, I need to think, so I want to go out and walk around at the mall with you for a couple of hours, we Can talk at the park next to the mall in private."I said.

He nodded and we got in my rusty old truck and made our way to the mall.

I sat in the elevator instead of standing, and this worried Jake.

"Bella, I think you need someone that Will actually stay with you, and live a somewhat human life.

You may be turning into a vampire, but a different kind, you aren't going to be cold and glass-like.

Your eyes won't change color, you will still be Bella, and you won't kill to live.

You won't even be a blood crazy freak like the Cullen's." He said quietly.

"I still have a chance ." I whispered to him.

He smiled. I think he still likes me.

I still have a chance to be with him. I smiled slightly.

I really need some jeans, and a pair of shorts to wear around, and a nice blouse, because I have a lot of tee-shirts.

"Hey Jake, do you need to shop around for anything?" I asked trying to be nice.

"No." He said.

"Okay, well I need some jeans, shorts, and a couple of blouses, so I will be right back in a minute." I said.

Did I mention that I hate shopping. It is annoying, and boring, and you watch as all of your money disappears.

I bought my clothes and met back with Jake.

He smiled and we walked over to the park, we sat and talked for about three hours about how Edward was in danger, along with his whole family.

But I was more worried about Jake and the wolves.


	7. Chapter 7

Edward

I walked into the dining room (We don't use it) and I had a very sudden thing pop into my head. A female vampires thoughts where racing through my head.

The pounding came. I was not wanting to listen in... but it was in my head. What else could I do?

I sat there thinking about how it came in such a flash. THe thoughts that made all the difference in the situation. I knew what I had to do.

I was going to try to help. I sat there for so long, listening to Ellas' sisters thoughts.

The guilt was there the whole time. Staring me down... but how could I resist listening.

She was being chased by the mutts. How much I would do to make Ella happy, so I will fight those mutts for her sister.

* * *

Edena

I new Edward would be listening to my thoughts. But I am special in a way my sister does not know.

I smiled to myself, then I cut off my thoughts. Edward could not get in to hear my thoughts unless I let him.

He would only hear what I wanted him to hear.

I sat there for a long time.

You know I like this plan even more than the other one. Though I still want my sister dead, I can handle waiting to get rid of her until after those stupid mutts' are gone.

They have been onto me for a while. I have to get rid of them before my people make their attack on the Voltoure.

If I don't get rid of them they will make this an even harder fight.

I sighed and said goodbye to my sister for now. She will fall to my feet, cringing, and screaming in pain. She will do what I want or she will die along with all of the Cullens'.

If she decides to be good I will kill her later, and let the Cullens' live for a little longer.

I sighed as I walked into the my secret camp. She wouldn't have followed me because she knows I would realize almost automatically.

I heard the ear-drum shattering sound... good thing I am not human. I could hear screams. I ran as fast as I could.

Evan! I hope he is okay... he is my son. Ella does not know about him. He isn't my real son... but I truly love him. I found him when he was very young.

I have been raising him since. I can't turn him. It is a curse. If I could I would trade humanity for what I am.

I ran and ran. I got to the entrance of camp. I found my friends, they where eating something. It was that things' screams...it was a deer. My baby is okay.

I found him in the corner, Evan was crying. "Momma, why do they have to kill the deer?" He sobbed. "Sweetie, I know it is hard... we don't like to kill. We would die if we didn't though." I said.

He let one more tear fall, then I wiped his tears away. "I love you baby, don't worry. It will all be okay." I said. He sat in the tent, crying.

I felt so bad, but what could I do? My baby is my life. I have to make my sister pay for her mistakes.

I walked up to the entrance of the tent and looked out. I went over to my little Evan and hugged him quickly.

I smiled.

'I'm sorry it has to always be so sad around here." I said. "Momma, I don't like living here, and the Voltoure will come and kill me anyway." He said.

"No, I won't let them baby. You will be okay."I said slowly. They can't beat me if my love for him is as strong as I think it is.

I love my baby more than I love my own sister.


	8. Bellas Troubles

Bella

I sat on my bed in my room, and looked out my window. The room was a disaster... someone was in my room earlier. I wish I new who was in here.

I could smell something familiar in here... what could it be?

The smell took me a while to figure out... vampire. I knew the smell far too well to be mistaken.

I curled up on my bed, who was in here? It wasn't Edward, he smelled minty, this was a dirty, musty smelling vampire.

I sat for a couple minutes, but became antsy. I had to talk to someone. I walked into the girls dorm room and sat next to my awesome roommate.

She smiled at me sighlently. I sighed... "Did you see anyone suspicious around here earlier?" I asked.

"No why?"

"Someone had been in our room. A vampire." I replied. She gasped.

I sighed and walked upstairs to the room. I looked around for a while. I needed to go get away from my room. I was going to put my necklace on.

It was a beautiful necklace my best friend in first grade.

I opened my jewelry box slowly... when I am thinking everything goes in slow motion.

As I opened my little door compartment a note fell to the floor. It fluttered like a feather falling from a bird such as in a dramatic movie.

I slowly looked down at the note... my heart beating so fast I couldn't think.

As I picked it up it fell open, it was five small words. **_I am coming for you!_**

I sat on my bed for a little while, someone must be watching me to know my jewelry box would be the first place I would check, and to be able to find my secret compartment.

I felt dizzy, it made me sick to think about what kind of monster would do this! My stuff was thrown everywhere, some of my most valuable possesions missing.

My room was ruined, the person even recked my roommates side of the room.

I felt a lump in my throat as I walked towards my bed. There was something sticking out of the matress.

I slowly lifted the matress, notes flew out from the impact. I had saw a stuffed doll. I had dropped the matress. The notes where all harsh things.

I lifted the matress once more to look at the little doll, it was a voodoo doll of me. My hair, my eyes, my everything.

I sat on my bed and cried. Someone was out to get me. I had to call someone. Jake would understand everything.

I started to dial my phone, then I realized it wasn't working. Well that stinks. Guess I need to borrow someone elses phone.

I walked out of my room...or at least half way out of my room. Then I heard something behind me. I turned around right in time to see a pair of hands reach out and grab me.

I tried to scream. The kidnapper wouldn't let go no matter how hard I hit him.

I could feel him lift me off the ground. Oh gosh. Then the door opened, and my kidnapper let go. "We got you good!" He yelled. Oh come on! I hate some guys!


	9. The unthinkable

Reece

That Bella girl is cute and all but it was still funny to help my girlfriend come up with and fulfill her plan to get Bella out of here.

Bella is always so depressed that my girlfriend (being the popular snob she is) hates her, yes my girlfriend is mean.

I feel bad for that girl, I wonder what is wrong with her.

Truthfully I don't really like my girlfriend much, but she is so pretty!

So when my girlfriend Angelina told me about her plan, I had to do it.

I snuck into Bellas' room, tore it up, it looked horrible, the walls had writing on them in fake blood from the mall. (Yes you can buy fake blood)

I put death threats on sticky notes and stuck them all over everywhere. She had walked in and flipped out.

She started panicking and it made me feel kind of bad, but then it was perfect, she tried to leave the room, I grabbed her. She screamed, and I let go.

She gasped when she saw that it was me. Everyone came in the room and started laughing, I felt even worse then.

* * *

Bella

I couldn't believe that he did that, it was definitely Angelinas' idea!

I ran out of my room and into the hall. I sank down to the ground gasping for breath.

Some guy came and sat by me. "That was really mean of Reece and Angelina." He said I nodded quickly.

He sighed, "Do you want to go sit outside and talk?" He asked.

"Yeah." I replied softly, feeling the squeaky little girl voice I use when I am sad come out.

We walked for a while, then we sat in the grass. He seemed nice, but I don't even know his name!

"I'm not going to tell you anything unless you tell me your name!" I said.

"Damian." He said.

I smiled, that is a great name it fits him well.

I looked at him waiting for him to say something.

He opened his mouth then closed it again.

"What's going on with? Your depression is why Angelina doesn't like you, and Reece will do anything she says.

So if I where you I would get problems solved." He said.

I nodded. "I have had a very dramatic... you could say love affair." I said quietly.

"Then you need to figure out who is the keeper." He said slowly.

He walked me back to my room, then I spent forever cleaning my room, then I went to sleep.

I will decide. Tomorrow I will go see Jacob, and tell him how I feel.

Damian was nice, but I can tell he isn't interested in me, I noticed his qualities, he is obviously not interested in girls.

He seemed really nice though, we will end up being great friends.

I hope people don't harass him often. Sure he is interested in guys. Big deal he rocks! I go up that night exuasted and excited at the same time.

I don't think people need to harass and annoy each other it isn't really funny at all, it is stupid and mean.

I got ready for school really fast because I got up twenty-four minutes later than I planned, so it was obvious I would look horrible. Today is going to bite.


	10. Bella's Change

Angelina

I walked into class that night, my hair put up in a side pony, my purple tank top looked great with my short black skirt.

I sat in the back of the class next to Bella she looked horrible. She was also wearing a purple tank top, but she had on a pair of really baggy sweats, her hair matted, and she had on a lot of eyeliner to cover the bags under her eyes.

Well, I guess she can't look worse.

I gave her a dirty look then handed note to her. It said

_I don't even know why you Care to come to class if you look that bad anyway._

She sighed.

_Well I guess I realized before you that this world isn't a material world. Quit trying to be Madonna, Ok princess. You are a vampire not the queen of England, so grow up and listen to what you say and how bad it makes you sound._

I felt upset by what she said. I smirked at her, then the bell rang. I left class.

* * *

Bella

I hate Angelina so much it makes me mad.

I walked into my room and called Jake. "Hey Jake do you want to come over to my school and hang out with me?"

I asked him, he was on his way instantly.

He knocked on my window. "Hey I brought a movie." He said. "Oh, cool." I replied.

What movie did he bring!

"So what movie did you bring?" I asked. "Oh I brought _**ZOMBIELAND" **_He replied. "I have been wanting to see that. So Jake... do you like me?"

I asked. "Of course I like you." He said. "I mean more than that." I said. "Okay ya I do."

He smiled. Well that concludes that. "Will you be my girl or do you just want to be friends?" He asked. I answered him with a hug. "I want to be more than friends." I said. He smiled. He was mine now.

I felt better. Well I guess my problem is solved.

We watched the movie. I like the Twinkie part it made me laugh for some reason... the whole movie was funny though. I thought it was awesome that Emma Stone plays in it. Emma Stone is cool.

I smiled at everyone that I saw that night. I was in a good mood, and Angelina may not hate me anymore because I won't be depressed or ugly anymore.

I thought it was really funny because I went to Angelina's room to tell her I wouldn't be a problem to her anymore. When she opened the door she looked horrible.

She had absoluteley no makeup on and she was hideous. She had bags under her eyes, and acne. Wow she is a really hipicritical person.

I smiled and came in. "Well I won't be bothering you anymore." I said then I walked out of her room. I went on my way. I got in bed and went to sleep for the day.

I felt a stab to my side, then another, and another. It was excrusiating, I started screaming so loud it hurt my own ears. Then I saw a pair of evil looking eyes, glaring at me. They were a smoldering black with red speckles, they where filled with blood, it really creeped me out.

I ran away from them, but everywhere I looked... all I saw was them. Then I felt a stab to my leg. I felt my leg buckle under me then I fell.

I awoke at two-thirty p.m. sweat pouring down my face, I couldn't go back to sleep so I just lay there for a long time, after about two hours I fell asleep again. I was so tired that night.


	11. Jacobs' Fear

Jacob

I called Bella, we had made our relationship pretty much official last night.

She had always known how I felt about her, so asking me was an odd motif.

I was so happy that she finally came to her senses.

No answer when I called her. I decided to leave a voice message. "Hey Bella, when you get this can you call me

back? I've found out some information you might want to know." Then I hung up. Paul had told me that there was

some kind of ancient evil moving into forks, and the vampires that the Cullen's had been hanging out with had

something to do with it. That would not do.

That would mean the Cullen's breaking our treaty. If the treaty was broke we would have to run the Cullen's out of

our territory. Forks was ours, it had been for years, and that would not change.

I had a feeling Bella was in danger, I can't wait until she gets done with her change. Then she will be a crescent

vampyre, and be stronger, faster, and maybe have a little more common sense. Then I wouldn't have to constantly

worry about her.

The Cullen's had put her in a lot of danger for the last two years, and it was my time to get her out of it. Bella was

beautiful and sweet, but her clumsiness, and constant need for help worried me, and made me like her even more.

That fear for her drove me on, it always had.

I loved to be the one that could help her, save her, and protect her. She was mine, and I will love it, as long as it

lasts.

I sat up on my couch when I heard a knocking on the door. I got up hesitantly, and opened the door. Edward. He

was standing at my house. On my territory. Breaking the treaty even more.

"This better be good." I snarled. I looked at him curiously, but made sure to have a territorial look on my face.

"Oh it is." He said , and he looked truly scared. "Bella is in trouble. You need to go to her. I can't do it. Not now, she

isn't mine anymore." He turned and walked away. He makes me so mad, but I was happy that he came to tell me. I

ran into my house, put a shirt on, and got on my motorcycle. I hope she is okay. The short drive there seemed super long. The entire way there all I could think of was protecting her, but I couldn't take her away from the House

of Night for more than twenty-four hours. She would die. I just have to help her. When I pulled into the parking lot I

instantly sensed something wrong. I could feel the evil here.

I climbed up the tree next to her window. She was laying in her bed, unconscious. Her skin looked pale, and she

looked really sick. I opened her window and crawled in.

She was shaking, and saying something, I couldn't tell what. I started shaking her, trying to wake her up. She was

out, nothing was waking her up. I pulled one of her eyelids back, and realized something must be terribly wrong.

There was nothing but blackness. Her entire eye was black. She looked possessed. I could tell she had woke up

earlier, there was a still cold bottle of water next to her bed. She must have got up, and not been able to stay

awake. I wish she had. Then maybe this wouldn't have happened, then she would have answered her phone, told

me she was fine. I sat by her pale, shaking body. I needed to find someone that could help me. Even if it meant

putting myself at risk. If I was right that she had been up earlier, then maybe she could be woke up again. Maybe

this would all be okay.


	12. Nightmare?

Bella

I sat up in a field, and realized I was dreaming. There was blood all over the ground, my blood. What had

happened,

and why could I feel this pain? I looked down at myself, my clothes had blood all over. I stood slowly, remembering the

eyes, the blackness, the stabbing. I cringed at the thought of the pain that I felt, it was much worse than I was

feeling at that moment. My heart sank. Was I dying? Would I ever see Jacob again? All questions that would be

answered soon enough. I started walking through the field, looking at all the beautiful nature. It looked like mid-

Spring. The flowers were at full bloom, and the grass was a perfect green. Everything was covered in fresh, glittery

dew. Animals ran all around, and the sun was warm on my face. I stepped into a forest, and everything became

darker, scarier. I turned to leave, but there was just more forest everywhere I looked. It was cold, and dark. This

placed felt sinister, evil, like a terrible nightmare. I sat against a tree, trying to warm myself up. I looked around,

into the darkness. The trees seemed to be watching me. Then I realized the trees weren't watching me, but

something else was. The red eyes, they looked like blood, and blackness swallowed up the forest around me. It

was just me and the eyes. I felt the stabbing again, and again, repetitively. It didn't stop, I kept trying to fight it

away, to run, but I couldn't even stand. I tried to scream, but couldn't make more than a whimper. The darkness

was suffocating me, and the stabbing wasn't stopping. The eyes came closer, closer, and still closer. Then they

were right in front of me. So close, if I wanted to I could reach out and touch them. Then they dove towards me. I

awoke abruptly, screaming. Someone covered my mouth quickly. I looked up. Jacob.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I gasped, then nodded. I looked down at my clothes, no blood, still hurt though, I could

feel the faint stabbing still. What was that thing?


	13. The Nurse

**Jacob**

I looked at Bella for a split second, then lunged towards her for a hug. When my arms went around her, small frail

body, she whimpered. I pulled away, then looked at her carefully. She had her arm wrapped around her torso. A

faint smell of blood came from her body. She pulled up her shirt a little, deep wounds, slashes, and stab marks, only

faint blood though. The sight made me sick, and I lifted her slowly from her bed. She whimpered, then began

shaking.

"Jake, it hurts. Take me to the nurse. Go down the stairs, then go left. All the way at the end of the hall, next to the

office." She commanded. I nodded. I looked down at her, she had fallen unconscious again, but seemed to be okay

still. People in the halls watched me, looking curious. Some people seemed alarmed, others seemed happy.

Especially one girl, she looked like her day had just been made. When I walked by her, a low growl came from my

throat. She chuckled and walked away. The nurse could smell the blood, and met me at the door.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. Her face was rather round, and chubby. She looked somewhat like a pig,

kind of animal-like. If she could help, then I would tell her anything she needed to know.

"I came to visit Bella, and found her like this. She has some pretty bad wounds." I said hastily. She looked down, for

the first time at Bella. Then nodded. She pointed towards a hospital bed, and I carefully laid Bella down.

The nurse slowly lifted Bella's shirt a little, then stepped away to examine . Those are bite, and claw marks.

Something doesn't like her. I have no clue what it is. I can stitch her up, and give her something for the pain. As far

as an explanation, I can't help you much. It is a pretty good-sized animal, not found in the human world."

I said nothing, how could I ? She started cleaning the wounds, and sterilizing bandages. Then got out a needle, and

began stitching her up. I held her hand, and watched the little needle intricately go back and forth. There was a

total of five bad wounds, and several smaller scratches. After she got her all stitched up, she wrapped bandages all

around her torso.

"She needs to stay in here tonight. No exceptions." the woman said. I nodded, then sat down. She stood staring at

me, tapping her foot. She looked expectant. Her eyes piercing, but kind.

"I'm not leaving, no." I said persistently. She nodded and turned around. I sat there by the side of her bed,

watching her. Then she started screaming, I put my arm around her, and held her close. I couldn't really do anything

about it. This was something much bigger than me.


	14. Love Struck

Edward

I stepped into Ella's arms, and took in her sweet smell. Her hair smelled like honey, sweet, warm, and welcoming.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and smiled. "I promise my family and I will help you and your sister with the mutt issue."

She nodded, then laid her head down on my shoulder.

Why is it that I already feel very close to her? It's weird, but I feel like we have a strange connection, like it was somehow meant to be.

Maybe I'm rushing into things, but I think this happened for a reason.

She looked up at me and smiled, a beautiful toothy smile.

"Edward. We may have to get you a therapist. You got over Bella pretty fast this time." Emmett said jokingly.

I chuckled and held Ella tighter. I didn't plan on losing her anytime soon.

When is said I would help her and her sister, I really did mean it. "Do you know why the Qualouts are chasing your sister? That is a little information that would be very helpful." I said with a playful chuckle.

She looked up at me with a scary seriousness. "I wish I knew, I'm scared she is lying to me. She lies to me a lot, and hates me."

Well that makes it really hard to want to help her. She doesn't sound like a very good sister. At all.

I grabbed Ella's hand and we walked deeper into the forest. Emmett winked at me as we walked away from him. I just shrugged him off, and rolled my eyes at his gesture.

Emmett tends to be a little immature. Rosalie is too mature, so they make a perfect pair, plus Emmett has enough personality to make up for her lack of.

Rosalie seems to like Ella, at least more than she liked Bella… not that that is really saying much at all.

Rose really hated Bella, though she denied it often.

Thinking about it, I cant blame her. Bella drove me insane sometimes, and Rose was very jealous of her.

Bella never knew how well she had, and she always wanted to throw it all away, now she won't have to. I am so happy that Bella will be safe, and away from this.

Whatever was wrong with her earlier, I'm sure Jake figured it out. She is probably sleeping right now, and dreaming of Jacob.

I'm happy that she has him. When i left her, i became worried that she would become depressed.

When I leave her, she tends to become depressed, and i always feel bad. This way, we both replaced each other very fast.

She had always "loved" Jacob, just not as much as she had loved me. It's almost a relief to have that over with.

Now we can move on, and both be happy.

My grip on Ella tightened, in fear that she wasn't real, and that i might lose her, almost like she could just disappear.

Her name is really confusing to me though... how can i go from Bella... to Ella?


	15. Scars

Bella

I sat up and realized I was sitting in the nurses office. Pain shot through me, though not as bad a before.

As I looked around I noticed a crumpled body in the armchair across the room. Jacob. I smiled to myself, and shifted my weight in bed.

He somehow heard me, and looked up.

"You look a lot better now, how are you feeling?" He had a happy, yet concerned look on his face.

"Good." I said with a abnormally toothy smile.

He slowly stood, ran his hand through his short spiked hair, and approached me.

"I was so worried." I smiled slightly, and he sat on the edge of the bed. He gripped my hand protectively, and i squeezed his hand a

couple times. I leaned in closer to him, and wrapped my arms around him. I leaned in towards him, and lightly kissed him, feeling his

warmth. Heat rushed through my body, it was something I wasn't used to. Edward made me shiver when we kissed,

Jake makes me feel white hot, and young. I kissed him softly, and he wrapped his arms around my waist. He moved his lips

to my forehead, then moved back a little. I smiled at him, and was happy we stopped when we did, because moments later the nurse

walked into the room.

"How are you feeling Bella?" I smiled at her, and moved away from Jake.

"I'm doing much better, only a little pain. Can I go look at myself in the mirror?" She nodded at me, and I went into the one person

restroom. I then lifted my shirt up, and looked at the jagged, ripped, stitched and bruised skin. My entire torso was covered in

scars, and many of them had stitches zig zagging back and forth, holding them together. I better heal. Then I looked at my arms.

They were also covered in scratches, stab wounds, and scars. I could tell that the vampyre blood running through my veins had

helped to heal me some. Although I had a lot of healing left to do. It won't take as long to heal, but probably won't fully heal anyway.

I stepped back into the other room, and smiled sadly at them.

"These won't all heal fully will they?" I mumbled.

She shook her head no, and looked pretty sad.

"You will have a few scars left after you have healed."

"Okay..." I mumbled.

I went and laid down on the bed, and turned away from the others. I refused to speak to anyone.

Why did the scars have to be on my arms as well? I already wear long sleeves enough, and now I have to wear them even more.

The question that I had been avoiding the most, was the one I needed to know the answer to the most... what did this to me?

This was no vampire, vampyre, werewolf, and definitely not a human. It was something I had never seen before, and I technically

didn't see much of it anyway.

Giant red eyes, sharp fangs, and long claws. Stabbing was all I could think of, severe pain, and stabbing.

I needed to get off my butt, and figure this out. I needed to do research, and a lot of it. Hopefully there is something about htis in the

school library.

I got up, and didn't look at either person standing there watching me. I walked right past Jacob, and into the hallway.

People watched me, and whispered to one another as I passed. It upset me, but I hid it well.

I smiled at everyone I passed. Damian approached me, and began walking with me.

"Hi Bella. You okay?" He sounded sincere, and I nodded.

"I need to do research on what did this to me."

"I'll help, I'm pretty good with books and computers. By the looks of your arms, this was something ancient, a kind of evil that

has hid in the shadows for a long time. Maybe even something in mythical stories from the past, something we have all

taken for granted." I nodded, maybe he would be helpful. He already seems to know more than I do.

"The stab marks are from claws jabbing in and out, and the scratches are deep, like it stabbed you and decidecd to drag the claw

through your flesh. The scratches aren't as deep as the stab wounds though, it's like the thing purposely made the stab wounds

worse. It seems like whatever it was, it was intelligent. Maybe even human in some ways? Something like a demon. It

may be a mythical creature?" He sounded confused.

I shook my head, and put a hand to my forehead. My head started pounding, and I couldn't keep from letting a few tears fall from

my eyes. He put a hand on my back, it was comforting.

"Thank you Damian." I mumbled. He nodded, and smiled slightly.


End file.
